


O Light

by CryBabyPorcelain



Series: FFXV Halloween Event 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Mentions of the Starscourge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyPorcelain/pseuds/CryBabyPorcelain
Summary: My second entry for the 2017 Halloween Event, based on Kikuo's Hikari Yo.





	O Light

“ _Please, wake up.”_

Opening her bleary eyes, Luna weakly pushed herself up on her shaky arms. Her body had numbed from lying on the cold, stone floor, her chest was tight, she barely had any strength at all.

She blinked against the blur, clearing her vision, and glanced around, taking in the world around her. The empty, blackened world, where the was nothing but the dark forest in the dark night. She pondered trying to find her way in the dark, but she’d be going nowhere on legs that couldn’t carry her. She was left to wonder what would become of her, should she await the dawn in stillness.

She refused to despair. Though her body was weakened, her spirit would not be so easily broken.

Slowly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something moving towards her.

The  _something_  had no real shape to it. It appeared as a gelatinous, black mass, ever quivering, ever shifting. It moved slowly, in lurches, like a slug.

Luna’s breath caught in her throat, she scrambled backwards as fast as her shaking limbs would take her. She let out a yelp as her arm gave out and she fell flat onto her back. She shot back up, eyes wide in horror but the shape was gone. She blinked, looking around to see where the thing had gone, but it was nowhere to be seen.

She let out a long, shaky breath. It was gone. It was probably never there. A vision.

_A nightmare._

Luna sucked in a deep breath. She pressed a hand to her chest, feeling the rapid beating of her heart slowly return to it’s usual rate.

Bracing herself against the rotten bark of an old, gnarled tree, she struggled to her feet. After taking a moment to test her strength, she stumbled forwards, from tree to tree, looking for anything that would make sense of this place she’d found herself in.

Her weak legs carried her through the old, dead woods, trampling the old, dead grass. She staggered onwards with what was perhaps a misplaced sense of urgency. There was somewhere she should be, she was sure of it.

But where? Where was she supposed to be? Somewhere far away from this forest, black as ink? She knew, there were many reasons for her to be where she should. Most importantly, for him.

Luna let out a scream as something grabbed a tight hold of her ankle, pulling her legs out form under her. Her world spun, and she found herself hung upside-down in the air, the dead woods disappearing from her line of sight.

As quickly as it game, the grip around her delicate ankle snapped, and she plummeted to the ground.

She landed on a cold, hard floor. Tiled.

She opened her eyes to find a long hallway before her, with grand, arched windows letting in the silvery moonlight.

At last, she let out a weak, relieved sigh, some light in this blackened world.

Luna, bracing herself against the decorated wall of the hallway, wobbled to her feet. Her legs felt stronger now, able to support her weight without the assistance of walls or trees.

She moved to the window, pressing her hand against it’s pane and staring up at the full moon. She allowed herself a soft smile. Something as trivial as moonlight should bring little comfort in such an absurd situation as hers, but she’d always found the moon such a soothing presence in her life.

Her comfort was short lived. Out of the corner of her eye, Luna saw the creature, the one from the forest, that quivering black mass, once again moving towards her, faster this time. It opened a large, bulging eye and stared directed at her.

Luna, with a startled cry, turned and bolted down the hallway. Her weak legs, stronger than they once were but not ready to run, screamed in protest. Still, she ran, with as much speed as she could muster, barrelling forward on pure adrenaline.

She chanced a backwards glance, seeing the  _thing_  almost matching her speed. It began to make loud, gurgling sounds, spitting black ooze from the now gaping maw that appeared to be it’s mouth.

She kept running, terrified that the creature would catch up.

Finally, at the end of the seemingly endless hallway, there were a set of stairs leading upwards. She took them two at a time, hoping against all hope that the creature was somehow unable to move up the narrow steps.

She burst through the door at the top of the staircase and slammed it shut behind her. She collapsed to the ground, the adrenaline seeming to give out, and lay heavily against the wood of the door.

She gulped down desperate lungfuls of air, her chest restricting, heart once again racing and mind fogging.

Luna was strong. Stronger than most gave her credit for. But strength could only carry her so far, and the wild beating of her heart and the ache in her legs could tell her that. She wanted out of this  _nightmare_ , was that so much to ask?

Bringing her knees up to her chest, Luna wrapped her arms around her sore legs and let let out a soft sob. In this world where she couldn’t breathe, all she wanted was to find the salvation she knew was waiting for her.

Then she heard it. The gurgling.

She looked up. The creature was right in front of her, staring with its big eye, leaking slimy, translucent tears. It vomited more pungent, black ooze that spilled over her feet.

She wanted to scream, wanted to cry for help. Her mouth hung open, but her voice wouldn’t come. She was quivering, immobilised. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think.

The creature inched forwards, the ooze still spilling from it’s mouth, tears still flowing from it’s eye. It was over her legs now, almost engulfing her. It slowly moved even further, resting its body against her chest.

As she looked down, fearfully into the unblinking eye, the creature let out a high, bubbling whine, its tears soaking her bodice. She looked deep into the creature’s eye, letting out a sigh. The creature was crying. She didn’t understand at first, but the creature was hurt.

She lifted her shaking hand and rested it atop the creature’s sticky head, the other arm curling around it’s body. “It’s okay.” she whispered. “It’s okay now.”

The creature, once quivering, now still, let out one more whine, lower toned than previous. It nuzzled into her and slowly—very slowly—it began to melt away until Luna was left holding a simple red leather journal tightly to her chest.

The feel of the leather beneath her fingers, and the sight of the beautiful, golden pattern on its cover stirred memories in her, stirred emotions in her. She remembered everything, the road that lead her here, to this horrifying dreamscape.

But here, in the present, she would wait in utter stillness.

For now, Lunafreya understood.

She was already dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm importing my entries from the 2017 Halloween event from Tumblr.  
> Find my FFXV blog at chocobabyporcelain.tumblr.com


End file.
